(Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus which converts input voltage, and supplies output voltage to an electrical load.
(Related Art)
A technique for a power conversion apparatus is known in which input voltage is converted, and output voltage is supplied to an electric load. In the technique, to compensate for a voltage drop due to interconnection resistance between an output terminal and the electric load, voltage applied to the electric load (remote voltage) is detected to regulate the output voltage based on the detected value. Herein, in an in-vehicle power conversion apparatus which vibrates strongly, disconnection between a remote voltage detection means and the power conversion apparatus or disconnection of a terminal of the remote voltage detection means may be caused.
According to the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2005-45945, the voltage of an output terminal of a power conversion apparatus (local voltage) and the voltage applied to an electric load (remote voltage) are detected. Then, PWM signals are generated based on the respective local voltage and remote voltage to perform switching control by selecting the signal having smaller duty. According to the configuration, when an abnormality is caused in detecting the remote voltage, the output voltage can be controlled based on the local voltage without becoming an uncontrolled state.
The configuration disclosed in JP-A-2005-45945 generates a PWM signal from a detection value of voltage, and has lower responsiveness when the load fluctuates. In addition, the configuration in which PWM signals are generated based on the respective local voltage and remote voltage has a number of parts.